An optical splice shelf is a storage compartment for optical splices and their related fibers. Most available models have slide out or swing out trays. Each tray typically stores up to twelve splices and measures approximately 41 cm wide by 23 cm deep by 2.5 cm high. At the center of the tray is a splice holder which secures the splices Excess fiber generally is looped around the inside walls of the tray. All of the incoming and outgoing fibers are bundled together with spiral wrap. The trays are supported by a frame, typically approximately 53 cm wide (for insertion in equipment racks of that size) and as high as six rack-spaces where one rack-space equals approximately 4.5 cm.
Shortcomings of existing optical splice shelves are that they (1) restrict all air flow which may be required if a unit is mounted between electronic equipment; (2) make difficult any access to add or change fibers because all fibers are bundled in a spiral wrap or tube; (3) underutilize space since the splice density (number of splices and fibers per unit volume of rack space) is low, usually on the order of well over four hundred cubic centimeters per splice; (4) poorly organize fibers and splices; (5) fail to guarantee a high degree of protection for maintaining a minimum fiber bend radius, for example, of about 3.8 cm for one type of fiber.